


Stand Down

by PetitAvocat



Series: #Kaidan Porn Week [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mild Kink, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitAvocat/pseuds/PetitAvocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan temporarily relieves Shepard of command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Down

**Author's Note:**

> written for Kaidan Porn Week on tumblr! link to fic on my tumblr is [here](http://veinsoflyrium.tumblr.com/post/57940312713/kpw-1-stand-down)

The docking door back to the Normandy slides open, and Shepard’s posture slumps as soon as he’s through, eyes dropping to the ground. He scratches the back of his neck, rolls his shoulders in a vain attempt to get rid of the tension that never leaves.

Someone clears their throat in front of him, and his eyes fall on a pair of polished black Alliance shoes. His gaze travels up Alliance slacks, over a crisp Alliance jacket, tucked-in and buttoned over a broad muscled chest, and finally he meets amber eyes and takes a step back at the cold sternness in them.

"Kaidan?"

"Commander Shepard. Is that any way to address your superior?"  Kaidan’s voice matches his eyes. Cold, harsh. 

"Sir!" He snaps to attention, salutes and focuses his gaze on the middle distance while Kaidan paces back and forth slowly in front of him.

"Given that you are under extreme duress and possibly in danger of indoctrination, Admiral Hackett has temporarily relieved you of command."

“ _What —_  “

"Lieutenant Commander."

Shepard’s mouth shuts abruptly at the use of his full rank. He is still holding his salute, Kaidan not having returned it yet.

"As a Council Spectre and your Alliance superior, I will command the Normandy until you are deemed fit for service. Report to your cabin for further orders."

"Sir, yes sir."

Kaidan salutes, Shepard completes his salute, clicks his heels and marches onto the Normandy, ears red with humiliation.

*

He paces in his cabin, anger and shame and helplessness warring for control. He debates changing into his own dress blues, but decides against it. He debates changing into his BDUs, at least, and then in a burst of rebelliousness decides against that too — Kaidan can talk to him in a grey t-shirt and jeans, and deal with it.

He hears footsteps from the elevator to the door moments before it opens and Kaidan strides in, expression just as stern. Shepard salutes again, and Kaidan returns it, then folds his hands behind his back.

"Face the fishtank, Commander. Legs spread, palms flat against the glass, leaning forward."

“ _What_  — ” he says again, outraged, but Kaidan cuts him off.

"Did I  _say_  you could speak, marine?”

"No, sir."

"Fishtank. Now."

"Sir." Shepard’s shaking a little bit. He knows the Alliance has overlooked some of his more liberal interpretations of the law, but to be cracking down on him now, treating him like a criminal  _now_  of all times…

He places his palms flat against the glass and steps back enough to angle his hips out, legs shoulder-width apart, head hanging between his arms.

Kaidan steps up directly behind him. “Standard precautions. You understand.” His voice has lowered to a dangerous hot rasp that hits Shepard unexpectedly, makes his gut twist in anticipation.

Kaidan’s hands grab his hips roughly. “We can’t have you holding onto any unauthorized weapons.” He pushes Shepard’s shirt up over his head, hooking the material under his throat. It makes it harder to breathe.

Shepard keeps his head down as Kaidan sweeps his hands over his torso.

"Do you honestly think I could hide weapons — "

"Quiet, marine."

He bites his lip. Kaidan’s thumb brushes his nipple, and then he rolls it hard between thumb and forefinger, jolt of pain and pleasure and heat going straight to Shepard’s cock as he shudders in surprise.

"What the fuck — "

"I said,  _quiet_.” Kaidan pinches both his nipples, pain definitely edging out the pleasure now and Shepard groans brokenly. “Do you understand me, marine?”

"Yes, sir." His cock is impossibly hard.

"That’s better."

Kaidan’s hands fall back to Shepard’s hips, and then he starts sliding them down the outside of his legs. When he reaches his ankles, his hands move to the inside, and he slides them up Shepard’s calves, over his knees, up the inside of his thighs. Shepard wants to hold onto something, his fingers curling in against the fishtank but there’s no purchase and his palms slip down the glass a few inches.

One of Kaidan’s hands slides up to rest on his ass. The other slides further between his legs, cups over the bulge at his crotch, and Kaidan chuckles.

"I didn’t know routine inspections got you so worked up, Commander."

"Kaidan," he gasps, and receives a sharp smack on his ass. Kaidan’s arms circle his waist, hips pressed to Shepard’s ass so he can feel the full hard length of Kaidan’s cock. Fingers work open his fly and slide in, gripping him tight, his hips jerking forward at the unexpected heat and pressure. In the next instant his jeans and boxers are yanked down and Kaidan kicks his legs apart, as wide as they can go with his pants around his ankles.

He stands there with his eyes shut, head lowered, and waits,  _waits_  for anything to happen. The recycled air of the ship blows cold against his skin, his nipples hard and his cock stiff, hands curling into fists against the glass. There’s a soft click behind him and then Kaidan grabs one of his wrists, pulls his hand away from the fishtank and coats his fingers in lube.

"Get yourself ready."

Shepard groans, drops his forearm to the glass and rests his head against it. He tries to spread his legs wider and he can’t, so he reaches behind himself, circles his entrance and pushes a finger in. His hips start rocking rhythmically against his finger and then he adds a second, and hears sounds of fabric rustling and a quiet noise of skin on skin and his mind gives him an image of Kaidan jerking off, watching Shepard fuck himself on his fingers, and he pushes his ass out more and scissors his fingers inside himself and whines a little, because this isn’t enough and even when he slides a third finger in, trying to fill himself, it doesn’t work and he just wants — he  _needs_  —

Kaidan’s hands are back on his bare hips and he feels a kiss pressed to the base of his spine.

"So good," Kaidan murmurs, and he shivers, "so good at following orders, I knew you could do it. Are you going to let me fuck you now, marine?"

"Yes sir, please sir," and Shepard removes his fingers, the head of Kaidan’s cock, already slicked, taking their place. Shepard pushes back immediately and Kaidan laughs, letting him, moving forward to meet him as Shepard stretches around his cock.

"That’s right, just like that." Kaidan pulls out almost all the way and teases for a moment, tiny thrusts that hardly give Shepard anything but have him whining and panting for air and trying to angle his hips back for more, the sensation of almost-filled-but-not-quite driving him crazy. Finally,  _finally_  Kaidan slams back into him and starts fucking him hard, hips slapping against his ass until all he can do is brace himself against the fishtank and take it, one hand dropping to pump his own cock until Kaidan notices and pulls his hand away.

"Let me take care of that." And he does, gripping tight and twisting on the upstroke and running his thumb over the head, pushing into the slit, spreading his pre-come over his cock and never letting up as he pounds into Shepard.

"I — I can’t, Kaidan, I — " His vision is going white around the edges and his toes are curling in his shoes and everything is hot, everything is hard and tight and full and his whole body shudders with a helpless moan as he falls apart, hips bucking erratically as his come pulses over his cock and onto Kaidan’s hand. _  
_

Kaidan isn’t too far behind, fucking into him a few more times, fingers digging hard into his hips, and now that he’s finished but Kaidan is still taking him it makes him feel like he’s being used, like he’s a fucktoy, and just the thought of that makes his cock twitch again. Kaidan groans hoarsely and gives a final sharp thrust and Shepard feels his cock throb inside him, forehead resting against Shepard’s back for a few moments after he’s finished.

"Stay there," Kaidan whispers, and pulls out. Shepard’s feet are lifted out of shoes and pants one by one, and then a hand on his shoulder pulls him upright and tugs his shirt off over his arms. Kaidan leads him to the bed and they fall onto it together.

"Okay?" Kaidan’s hand is rubbing his back gently. Shepard nuzzles into his throat.

"Better than."


End file.
